


Patience is a Virtue

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clubbing, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pushy Unwanted Dance Partner, Romance, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is out dancing at a club when he runs into the Hale pack betas, who decide they're going to dance with him. He isn't expecting to get distracted by a shirtless Isaac, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: May I throw a prompt your way? Isaac/Stiles for no. 9 (Bar/Club Scene/Dancing). The three betas are on the prowl, but after they borderline pile up on Stiles on the dance floor, Erica and Boyd head off together, leaving him and Isaac to their own devices. Extra points if there's glitter, because why not?
> 
> I hope you enjoy how this one turned out, Nonnie!

The techno beat is pulsing through the warehouse. Stiles is in the middle of the crowd dancing with anyone who approaches him. He lost his shirt somewhere between the bar and the dance floor, his tight jeans riding low on his hips, the waistband of his underwear visible as he raises his arms and jumps to the song. He’s supposed to be spending the night with Scott, but Scott actually used him as an alibi so he could sneak off with Allison again, so Stiles decided to go out by himself, and he’s so glad he did because this is fun.

The people here don’t care that he’s only seventeen, and they haven’t treated him like he’s some kind of clumsy dork. Instead, they’re touching him and flirting and looking at him like he’s hot. It’s fucking _awesome_! He plans to sneak back to this club as often as possible, which will hopefully be more often now that the alpha pack is dead and things have calmed down somewhat. The whole dying thing left him with some pretty bad nightmares, but, otherwise, it’s all good. That’s a small price to pay for finding Erica and Boyd alive, for Derek to learn he’s got a living relative who isn’t zombie Peter, for the fact that he didn’t become a virgin sacrifice, and for everyone to get through it all without dying.

That’s a great reason to celebrate. And maybe he’ll find someone here who is willing to take care of that pesky virginity problem. While Stiles doesn’t really prescribe to the whole virginity mythos, he’s a horny teenager who would rather be fucking around with someone else than just jerking off all the time. Sure, he’d rather have the whole shebang, romance and dating and steady partner, but he can handle casual sex if that’s the only thing on the table. And tonight? There are people here who actually want him. Pretty boys and pretty girls who keep stroking his bare back and grinding against him as they dance, their interest obvious. It’s a little overwhelming, in a way, but Stiles is rolling with this change of luck because obviously college students have good taste.

There’s one guy who seems really persistent, though, that Stiles doesn’t really have any kind of attraction to, which is typical. Stiles manages to dance away from the guy, again, before he runs into two college girls who are too drunk to ever consent but that doesn’t mean he can’t dance with them. He’s in the middle of them when the dude comes back, trying to pull Stiles against him. “Sorry, but I’m not interested,” Stiles finally tells him since he doesn’t seem to take the hint.

“Maybe you will be if you just give me a chance,” the guy suggests, moving his arms around Stiles as they dance. There’s a moment of real panic then because he doesn’t like strangers holding him like this, and Stiles feels his instincts kick in as he struggles out of the guy’s embrace.

Suddenly, the dude lets go, his groin no longer rubbing against Stiles’ ass. Stiles steps away, running his fingers through his hair as he tries to escape the press of people around him. Soft hands grip his shoulders before he can leave the dance floor. “It’s okay, sweetie. He’s gone, left the building after pissing his pants, so he’s not going to keep chasing you. You can relax now.”

Stiles turns at the familiar voice, staring at Erica who is soon joined by Boyd and a shirtless Isaac. He is distracted for a minute staring at the glitter that seems to be covering Isaac’s chest and nipples, licking his lips unconsciously before he snaps his eyes up to see Erica smirking knowingly. “Uh thanks,” he mutters, losing some of his previous confidence because he honestly didn’t expect to run into anyone he knows, much less Hale Pack that only seem to tolerate him because either Derek makes them, in Boyd and Erica’s case, or because Scott makes them, in Isaac’s case.

“We’ve been watching you dance for a while,” Boyd says, his dark eyes moving up and down Stiles’ body, lingering on his hips for longer than most frenemies would stare. “You’ve got moves, Stilinski.”

“Thanks?” Stiles clears his throat, feeling a slight rush of heat flood his cheeks when he squeaks out the word. “I mean, of course I do. I’ve been telling everyone for ages that I’m hot, but no one ever believes me.”

“We believe you now,” Isaac tells him, surprising him by how close he’s moved since Stiles was talking to Boyd. “You smell delicious.” He leans in and sniffs Stiles’ neck, and holy shit! That’s lips. That’s Isaac’s lips on his bare skin.

“He’s right, Batman.” Erica takes Stiles’ hand and tugs him away from Isaac’s sniffing. “You smell _good_. If I wasn’t a one man woman, I’d totally be all up on that.” She begins to dance with him, and Boyd moves to his side, stroking a large hand down his ribs and around his back.

“I might consider sharing,” Boyd murmurs, winking at Stiles when he gawks at him. “Nah, I think this one needs something a little sweeter than us.”

“When did you get muscles, asshole?” Isaac is behind him, his hands stroking up and down Stiles’ arms, lingering on his biceps. Then he’s tracing Stiles’ spine, hitting a ticklish spot near the small of his back.

“Real funny,” Stiles mutters. “I know I’m not built, so can we please not tease the human?”

Erica laughs and kisses his cheek, her thumb rubbing the lipstick off. “You’re precious.”

“I’d say oblivious is a better adjective to use,” Boyd drawls, turning Stiles around so he’s dancing with Boyd.

“None of you are funny,” Stiles tells them, even as he starts to lose some of his earlier tension. The music is loud and has a great beat, so he soon starts dancing again without worrying about their silly games or plots to amuse themselves with him.

When he’s turned towards Isaac, he’s surprised to see a look in Isaac’s eyes that’s similar to some of his dance partners tonight. Isaac looks at him like he wants him, and that makes Stiles trip over his own feet. The only thing that keeps him from falling is Isaac’s hand on his arm, keeping him up. “You really have no idea,” Isaac says, his tone slightly awed. He pulls Stiles closer, grinding against him as Erica presses against Stiles from the back.

Stiles presses closer to Isaac, some of that glitter rubbing off on his own body. “Stop talking. Dance with me,” he says as he moves his arms over Isaac’s shoulders. He’s not sure if he manages to pull off sexy seductive but Isaac’s nostrils flare, so maybe it did work, after all.

“Yeah. Okay.” Isaac strokes his hands down Stiles’ back, gripping his ass and pulling him as close as he can feasibly get. Stiles sucks in a breath when he feels the bulge in Isaac’s pants rubbing against him as they dance. There’s a faint flush high on Isaac’s cheekbones, not that Stiles gets to see his face for long before he’s burying it against Stiles’ neck. 

Erica laughs against Stiles’ ear, ruffling his hair as she and Boyd dance with him and Isaac. “Okay boys. My man and I are going to leave you two now,” she says, winking at Stiles. “Use protection!”

“Don’t listen to her,” Boyd says with a smirk. “We can’t catch anything, and you’re a virgin, so it’s safe.”

“Dude, come on,” Stiles whines. “I thought we were friends.”

“It’s not like it’s a secret. I can smell your innocence, Stiles,” Isaac growls softly, licking at Stiles’ neck. He pulls back and stares into Stiles’ eyes. “And your arousal.”

“That’s our cue.” Erica grins as she takes Boyd’s hand. “Have fun boys!”

“Get him back to the loft safe, Stilinski,” Boyd warns. “We’ll let Derek know not to wait up.”

“I’m going to kill them,” Isaac mutters, looking down at Stiles. “God, you got hot, Stiles.”

“I was always hot,” Stiles points out, grinning as he dirty dances with Isaac. “You just finally noticed it.” He’s feeling more confident now that he’s realized Isaac isn’t just giving him a hard time and is actually interested. He dances around Isaac and grinds against his ass, leaning into him. Despite the fact that Isaac is like four inches taller than him, Stiles totally takes control of the dance.

They keep dancing for a while, taking turns on who’s in back, touching and stroking bare skin, grinding in ways that go past the point of politeness. It’s totally foreplay. He knows that even if he hasn’t really experienced that kind of thing before. When they end up in a darker area of the club, Stiles isn’t sure which of them moves first. All he knows is he’s being pressed against the wall, and they’re kissing. He’s gripping Isaac’s curls, pulling his head down so he can kiss him better.

The kiss is passionate, without a doubt, and Isaac is gripping Stiles’ ass, grinding against him as their mouths move together. Stiles licks Isaac’s lips, tracing them with his tongue until they part, and then he deepens the kiss. His dick is hard, pressing against his tight jeans, rubbing against his underwear every time Isaac grinds forward. He grips Isaac’s hips, fingernails digging into his sweaty skin as he licks into Isaac’s mouth. Isaac sucks on his tongue, making these low noises that have Stiles’ dick twitching whenever he hears them.

Isaac is the one who pulls back, breathing hard as he looks down at Stiles. “I want you,” he whispers, dragging his thumb over Stiles’ lips. “But you’re not the only virgin.” He’s blushing as he leans down to nuzzle Stiles’ neck. “I don’t want your first time to be in some loud crowded club, Stiles. Mine either.”

“What’re you saying, Isaac?” Stiles asks as he rolls his hips forward. “Do you wanna go back to my place? My dad’s working tonight.”

“Fuck,” Isaac moans, sucking on Stiles’ neck hard. “You’re making it difficult to think.”

“Then stop thinking,” Stiles suggest, hoping he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels right now. He’s so turned on right now, the taste of Isaac still on his tongue, and he whines low in his throat when he thinks about sucking Isaac’s dick and tasting him that way, too. “I wanna suck you.”

Isaac whimpers, bucking his hips forward. “I want to do this right, Stiles,” he admits, voice rough ad husky. “I want you so much, but I don’t just want sex.”

“Seriously?” Stiles tugs on Isaac’s curls and makes him raise his head so Stiles can look at him. “You don’t want us to fuck tonight because you want to _date_ me?”

“Uh,” Isaac says slowly, licking his lips. “Yes? Dating sounds good, a little romance like normal people? I mean, the fucking is going to happen, definitely, but not at some meat market night club because we kind of deserve better than that, don’t we? Anyway, I can’t stand you most the time, but I might also like you?”

“That makes no sense,” he points out, hitting his head lightly against the wall behind him. “I came here to escape for a few hours, maybe find someone to help me get rid of my annoying virginity issue, and here you are looking all sexy and shit with talk about waiting and romance. How am I supposed to resist that? You’re such an asshole.”

“Well, yeah.” Isaac shrugs. “So are you. Looking all hot with that body and those moles and that hair and you smell so damn good. How am _I_ supposed to resist?”

“Fine.” Stiles rolls his eyes even as he smiles. “I’ll go home and jerk off instead of finally feeling another person’s hand on my dick, and we can go out whenever you want. But if you’re being all sincere about waiting and making it all sappily special, then there’s going to be kissing and making out, got it?”

Isaac grins at him. “I’ll be jerking off, too, and I live with my alpha, so don’t even complain about you jerking off in an empty house. He’ll know exactly what I’m doing, and he’ll know who I’m thinking about because Erica and Boyd have probably already told him.” He cups Stiles’ cheek and kisses him slow and thorough. “I got it. Kissing and making out is totally acceptable. Can you give me a ride home? Boyd drove, so they left me here.”

Stiles laughs. “Yes, I can take you home,” he says, glancing down at his crotch. “Sorry, big buddy. You’ve got to wait for a little longer to make a new friend because Isaac is a tease.”

“Patience is a virtue, Stiles,” Isaac reminds him, stroking his fingers down Stiles’ bare chest to his happy trail. “I’ll introduce myself soon.”

“Don’t talk to me about patience or you can walk home.” Stiles runs his fingers through his messy hair. “I lost my shirt somewhere, but it’s not worth trying to find it. You need to get yours?”

“Nope. I don’t remember where I left it, and it was just a t-shirt anyway.” Isaac leads the way out of the club, not letting go of Stiles’ hand the entire way. When they make it to Stiles’ Jeep, he presses Stiles against the door and kisses him again. When he pulls back, he cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Would you want to maybe stop to grab some food somewhere on the way home?”

“We can get takeout,” Stiles says, rubbing his thumb along the curve of Isaac’s jaw. “No shirts no service, you know?”

“Oh, right.” Isaac grins. “Forgot about that. Takeout is good. We can park and eat, maybe talk?”

“You’re definitely full of surprises, Isaac Lahey,” he murmurs, shaking his head. “Sure, we’ll get some food and then go talk. Not at all how I intended to spend the night, but I think this is better.” He not even lying because this feels like a beginning, even if it’s one he never expected. The start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you enjoy this, please consider leaving a comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
